


A Night In (Jaune Arc x Fem!Reader)

by Invaderzia1



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, this is before volume 3 but after volume 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 14:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invaderzia1/pseuds/Invaderzia1
Summary: Cuddling? Pizza? Spruce Willis? Sounds like an interesting night.





	A Night In (Jaune Arc x Fem!Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Jaune needs more love smh

Tonight was the going to be amazing. You and your boyfriend, Jaune, had planned an amazing night of cuddling in bed and eating pizza. However, Jaune had only agreed to do so if you would marathon a bunch of Spruce Willis movies at the same time.

Walking down the halls of beacon, you could hear the voices of your friends getting louder. The closer you got to there room, the clearer you heard the conversation goin on. Something about Nora wanting Ren to make pancakes. Weird, but not unusual for her.

Once you were in front of the door, you knocked, waiting for someone to let you in. The voices behind the door stopped and then you heard the door open, being greeted by Nora’s face smiling widely at you.

“Hey (Y/n)!! I’m soooo glad to see you, you have to help me!!” She said, pulling you inside with her super human strength.

You were now in the middle of team JNPR’s dorm, Pyrrha smiling up at you sweetly from her spot on her bed, Ren giving you a sympathetic look at Nora’s actions, and Jaune sitting in a chair at his desk, giving you a loopsided smile. Everyone was out of their school uniforms and wearing more casual clothes. Jaune was the only one who looked like he wasn’t going out.

“Alright, (Y/n). I say, Ren should make pancakes but he says it isn’t ‘necessary’? I need you to tell him pancakes are always a necessity!!” Nora exclaimed, jumping around the room excitedly.

“I mean… it’s kinda late for pancakes, Nora.” You replied, placing your bags on the ground.

Nora visibly deflated at your words, giving you puppy eyes.

“(Y/N) NOOOO!! HOW COULD YOU BETRAY MEEEE!!!!” Nora wailed.

“Nora, that’s enough.” Ren said, his soft spoken voice startling you.

“But the pancakes Ren!! Think of the pancakes!!!” She continued.

Ren just sighed and shook his head.

“Oh come on, Nora. I’m sure we can find something else for you to eat.” Pyrrha added.

Pyrrha stood up from her bed and walked over to Nora, patting her on the head. This seemingly awoken Nora from her depression, as she sprung up with her usual energy.

“WE CAN GO ON AN ADVENTURE!!” She exclaimed, a new train of thought coming to her.

You and Pyrrha couldn’t help be laugh at Nora’s antics.

“So what are you guys up to?” You asked, looking at Pyrrha and Ren.

“Well, since you and Jaune are going to have the room tonight, we decided to go out with team RWBY for some food and maybe see a movie.” Pyrrha said.

“We should probably start heading out.” Ren added, looking at his scroll for the time.

Pyrrha looked at the time on her scroll as well, checking to see if they should go.

“Oh my, we really should.” Pyrrha said, rushing to get her jacket and purse.

The three said their goodbyes before rushing out the room, leaving you and Jaune alone. Once the door shut, Jaune stood from his chair and made his way to you. His dorky smile still on his face. He pressed a kiss against your forehead, before going to his desk and pulling out two box sets of dvds.

“You ready to marathon through these movies?” He asked, clearly excited.

“Oh, as excited as I can be.” You teased, removing your shoes and jacket and plopping down on his bed.

“Haha, very funny, (nickname). But I know once you properly get to know them you will love them.” He retorted.

“Whatever you say, boo.”

Once Jaune had the television set up, he laid himself next to you on the bed, wrapping arms around you and pulling you close. You wrapped one arm around him in response, pressing a kiss against his cheek.

The movie started up pretty quickly, and the two of you found yourself immersed in the movie. Usually you didn’t like these action movies but for some reason you found these to be enjoyable.

You barely noticed how late it was until you felt yourself struggling to stay awake. Looking up at Jaune you saw he was still watching the movie, his body positioned to be more sitting up than yours. You had an arm still wrapped around his torso while your head rest against his thigh, maybe you had already fallen asleep.

Jaune sensed you stir from your position and looked down at you, softly smiling at you.

“Did you sleep well, princess?” He asked.

“Wait, was I actually asleep? How much of the movie did I miss?” You asked, clearly becoming more and more awake.

Jaune laughed to himself at your little crisis, making you pout at this.

“Don’t worry, you were only out for 20 minutes. But you did miss the end of the 3rd movie.”

You looked up at him, dismayed by this information. This only caused Jaune to laugh more.

“I thought you said you didn’t like these movies.” He teased.

“I don’t, I just wanted to know how it ended that’s all.” You replied, pouting at being called out.

“Oh really?”

“Yeah, they are just dumb action movies…”

“Then I guess you wouldn’t mind if I spoiled the newest movie.”

You stared up at him in disbelief, outraged that he would even suggest such a heinous act. You crossed your arms and glared at him.

“You will do no such thing.” You exclaimed.

“I mean, if you really don’t care then it wouldnt matter.” He added, obviously enjoying tormenting you.

“Fine, maybe I somewhat enjoyed the dumb movies…” you admitted, caving into Jaune.

“I knew it!! See I told you they weren’t bad!!!” He exclaimed.

“Don’t rub it in, babe.”

You felt Jaune wrap his arms around you, pulling you into his chest. Sure, he wasn’t the most muscular guy in Beacon, but that didn’t mean he didn’t have something there. His chest was broad and had some muscle to it, making it nice to cuddle into. You immediately submitted to his hug and wrapped arms around him.

You two stayed like that for some time, enjoying the embrace of the other. Laying in each other’s arms, being able to be close like this made you feel safe, like it was home for you.

“You know I love you, right?” Jaune asked, breaking you out of your thought.

“Yeah, babe. I love you too.” You replied, looking up at him.

Jaune was looking down at you, his face serious. Usually Jaune kept himself to be very fun and cheerful, but he did have moments like this where he’d tune things down. It was rare for this to happen however.

“I don’t want anything bad to happen to you, I don’t know what Id do if you got hurt out there…” he said.

Oh yes, you remembered that recently his team and team RWBY had been involved with the notorious criminal Roman Torchwick. They had caught him in one of the mines and team RWBY had gotten into some heavy stuff. It all could’ve gone so bad.

“I promise, Jaune, I won’t let anything bad happen.” You reassured him.

“Please, I need you to keep that promise for me.”

“I promise, I will do everything in my power to keep myself safe. But you have to promise that you’ll do the same.” You replied.

“I swear to you, I will be safe.”

Both of you sat there in silence again, just enjoying the company of each other. It was nice. After a while you felt Jaune’s body relax and his soft snores filled the room, signaling you that your boyfriend had just passed out on you. Pulling the blanket over you both, you got ready to sleep, reflecting on your relationship as you got ready.

You hoped with the Vytal Festival coming up you’d get more time to spend with him like this. You felt your heart swell up at the thought, becoming more excited at the possibilities. The Vytal Festival was going to be wonderful, you told yourself as you fell asleep.


End file.
